Sueños de Fama
by Wen Othar Thil
Summary: Kurt y Blaine huyeron a California con el sueño de llegar a ser estrellas de Rock, para terminar trabajando en un bar sin opciones ni futuro. Cuando un conocido agente les ofrece la oportunidad de volverse famosos ¿Estarán dispuestos a pagar el precio? ¿Que sucede cuando el amor y la vanidad se enfrentan?
1. Solo una Oportunidad

_**Nota de la autora: Este fanfic esta inspirado casi en su totalidad en un episodio de South Park, cuyo nombre voy a mencionar abajo para mantener el misterio, y la película La Era del Rock, pero no es una comedia. En mi historia ambos saben tocar la guitarra, tanto acústica como eléctrica. Algunos personajes se encuentran fuera de carácter para adaptarse al espíritu del Rock de este fic, pido disculpas si alguna alteración resulta ofensiva. Para concluir, tuve que flexibilizar las mentes de las personas, porque en esa época ser gay no era tan fácil. Bueno, creo que eso es todo... Ah, recuerden que están leyendo un fanfic clasificado como M, lo que significa que van a leer slash (relación entre hombre y hombre), así que sean su propio juez. Cualquier cosa salteen las escenas que se leen algo intimas o salgan ahora si les molesta demasiado. Gracias adelantadas por su opinión que espero me hagan saber.**_

Era una noche cálida en West Hollywood, California. Los bares estaban abarrotados de personas, ruidosas y ebrias. La música se escuchaba fuerte en las calles y las prostitutas caminaban sin vergüenza por el boulevard. Los callejones seguían siendo peligrosos, pero solo si no conocías a los vendedores de drogas de la zona. Era una buena época para el rock, pero no para los sueños de fama de los jóvenes...

En el Bourbon Room, un antiguo bar de rock n' roll ubicado en Sunset Trip, un dúo estaba por subir al modesto escenario. Sus nombres eran Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel, ambos de Ohio. Habían llegado a California hacia ya un año, queriendo convertirse en estrellas de rock y escapar de sus homofobicos padres y conocidos que los repudiaban por ser gays.

Pero la realidad es muy diferente de como la imaginaron; un mes sin trabajo, rechazados por disqueras y agentes lograron envenenar su sueño. Afortunadamente, consiguieron trabajo en el Bourbon Room, Kurt como ayudante del barman y Blaine como electricista.

Pero aquella noche era su oportunidad. El dueño del bar, Dennis Barnett, los escucho cantar y tocar en privado y accedió a dejarlos subir esa noche.

- Tienen talento muchachos, me molesta verlo desperdiciado aquí, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es darles una oportunidad, nada mas.- les había comentado desinteresadamente, sin apartar la vista de sus muchos papeles. Por supuesto, tuvieron que trabajar varias horas extra que no les iban a pagar, pero valía la pena por tener un poco de esperanza.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaban por subir, Kurt sentía que iba a vomitar.

- Blaine, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea...

- ¿De que estas hablando? Este es nuestro sueño, para eso venimos hasta California- Blaine no entendía la actitud del castaño, siempre había sido tan confiando...

- Lo se, es que...- se detuvo para tomar aire y cerrar los ojos- no quiero ponerte nervioso, pero acabo de ver a Charles Kincaid entre las personas sentadas en la barra.

Ahora era el turno de Blaine de sentir nauseas, pero se contuvo para preguntar en un susurro, con el rostro blanco del pánico:

- ¿Charles Kincaid, de la agencia de talento Kincaid...?- un aun mas pálido Kurt asintió en silencio. La imagen de su novio tan vulnerable y descorazonado, con los ojos llorosos le dio a Blaine una curiosa sensación de culpa. El debería tranquilizar a Kurt, no asustarlo mas, así que, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol, se sereno y, tomando al pequeño castaño de la barbilla, lo beso con suavidad.

- No te preocupes hermoso, todo va a salir bien.- le sonrió con ternura, mientras Kurt lo abrazaba, suspirando.

- Te amo Blaine, y quiero que sepas que sin importar que pase hoy, tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

- Yo te amo también Kurt, y te prometo que todo va a ir mejor a partir de esta noche, ya lo veras.

Ambos subieron al escenario con la confianza renovada y con sus guitarras en mano.

- Buenas noches, el es Kurt Hummel y yo soy Blaine Anderson y vamos a tocar "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" de Poison- el bar pronto se lleno de pequeños murmullos de aprovacion. Habian elegido muy bien la canción.

Cerrando los ojos por un segundo, Kurt respiro profundamente. Al abrirlos de nuevo pudo ver claramente a Kincaid entre la multitud. Aparto rápidamente la vista, no quería sentirse mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Blaine llamo su atención con un gesto, susurrándole: _"no te preocupes, confía en mi" _En respuesta solo asintió, sonriendole. Al tocar los primeros acordes de la canción cerro los ojos; era una costumbre que le había enseñado su madre antes de morir: Cada vez que cantaba o tocaba un instrumento cerraba los ojos. Ella solía decir que así podías sentir la música, no verla ni oírla, simplemente sentirla.

Blaine miro con ternura a Kurt, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, respirando acompasadamente, como si estuviera soñando. Con ese pensamiento en mente, miro a las personas del bar y empezó a cantar:

_We both lie silently still _

_In the dead of the night _

_Although we both lie close together _

_We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did _

_Did my words not come out right _

_Though I tried not to hurt you _

_Though I tried _

_But I guess that's why they say _

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Yeah it does _

El estribillo lo canto a coro con Kurt, dándole un tono mas suave y romántico que la versión original, cosa que impresiono mucho a la audiencia y a cierto agente de talentos...

_I listen to our favorite song _

_Playing on the radio _

_Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and _

_Easy go _

_But I wonder does he know _

_Has he ever felt like this _

_And I know that you'd be here right now _

_If I could have let you know somehow _

_I guess _

_Every rose has it's thorn _

_Just like every night has it's dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _

_Every rose has it's thorn _

_Though it's been a while now _

_I can still feel so much pain _

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals _

_But the scar, that scar remains _

Era la parte del solo de guitarra. Kurt no era tan bueno con la guitarra eléctrica como Blaine, así que no toco con el, sino que acompaño con los acordes de la canción El prefería la guitarra acústica y el piano, pero tenia que admitir que el moreno era increíble casi podía sentir hablar a la guitarra. Cuando el solo termino, todas las personas del bar los vitorearon, parándose de sus asientos.

_I know I could have saved a love that night _

_If I'd known what to say _

_Instead of makin' love _

_We both made our separate ways _

_But now I hear you found somebody new _

_And that I never meant that much to you _

_To hear that tears me up inside _

_And to see you cuts me like a knife _

_I guess _

_Every rose has it's thorn _

_Just like every night has it's dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _

_Every rose has it's thorn_

Al terminar la canción, Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente. La ovación del publico era ensordecedora, pero el solo podía mirar a Blaine: Estaba parado en el escenario, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos firmemente cerrados, escuchando. Era la primera vez que oía tantos aplausos y ovaciones, todas dirigidas a el... a ambos. Al levantar la vista sonrió al publico, exclamando:

- ¡Muchas gracias a todos, tengan una gran noche!- para luego tomar a Kurt de la mano y bajar del escenario, siempre sonriendole. Curiosamente, ese gesto no menguo los vitoreo de la multitud, que demandaban otra canción.

Por fin lograron calmarse cuando el dueño del bar puso un disco de Sex Pistols de fondo, diciendo en cada mesa:

- Una cerveza gratis si se callan.- eso basto para que la tranquilidad retornara al Bourbon Room.

Mientras Blaine y Kurt hablaban sobre lo que acababa de suceder en una pequeña oficina cercana a los baños, Charles Kincaid entro, sin despegar la vista del moreno.

- Buenas noches jóvenes ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto señor Kincaid ¿Quiere sentarse?- Kurt respondió de inmediato, palideciendo otra vez.

- No, gracias, esto sera rápido. Como creo que ya saben, represento a la agencia de talentos Kincaid- espero hasta que ambos asintieran antes de continuar- Bueno, tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado, pero con el sello correcto detrás de ustedes ¿Quien sabe que podrían lograr? me gustaría ser su representante.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso seria genial!- exclamo Blaine, sonriendole al castaño, que le devolvió la sonrisa, emocionado.

- ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?

- ¡Por supuesto!- respondieron al unisono. Kincaid les sonrió, prometiendo:

- No lo lamentaran. Mañana a las nueve en punto traeré todos los papeles aquí para poder ir al estudio a grabar un demo. Con un poco de suerte y de su talento, tendremos un contrato muy pronto.- dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de salir, volteo y les dijo- Recuerden bien esto, lo que les estoy dando es únicamente una oportunidad; no pueden dar nada por hecho. Úsenla bien.- con esas palabras de despedida se marcho, dejando a la joven pareja algo confundida, pero emocionada.

- ¡Lo logramos Blaine, lo hicimos!

- ¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?- respondió el moreno, tomando a Kurt por la cintura para acercarlo mas a el. En respuesta, el castaño lo abrazo por el cuello, apoyando su frente en la de Blaine y cerrando los ojos.

- Jamas dude de ti y jamas lo haré le susurro. Abrió lo ojos justo a tiempo para ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras sonreía Apoyo las manos en el rostro del moreno, limpiando la lagrima delicadamente con su pulgar, besándolo suavemente en la frente, antes de darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Unos minutos después se separaron, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

- Vamos, aun tenemos tres horas extra que cubrir- dijo el castaño, mientras se separaba lentamente de Blaine, que respingo, pensando: _"No por mucho tiempo..."_

_**Bueno, primer capitulo terminado. Déjenme un comentario (o mas de uno, como quieran) dándome su opinión si quieren agregarle o sacarle algo, si tienen ideas para algún personaje que quedaría bien o algo así ... sean creativos. Este fic no esta escrito en piedra, ni siquiera esta completo, así que puedo cambiar cosas por ahora, pero mas adelante no voy a poder por un tema de coherencia, así que aprovechen ahora para darme ideas originales. Prometo poner los nombres de las personas cuyas ideas queden bien con la historia.**_

_**Ah, respeto al episodio de South Park, decidí dar el nombre en el ultimo capitulo para que no hagan trampa y vean el final... Si se sienten muuuuuuuuuuy desesperados, dejen un comentario y se los mando por mensaje privado.**_

_**Bueno, simplemente me despido con estas sabias palabras: POISON RULES!**_


	2. Primeras Grabaciones

_**Segundo capitulo... si les soy sincera no esperaba tanto apoyo, así que gracias, principalmente a Feer Hummel por sus ideas que me ayudaron bastante, un beso a Gabriela C. y un saludo muy especial a OnlyKlaineLove por su entusiasmo, pásense a leer sus fics!**_

_**Quisiera aclarar que el fic esta ambientado a fines de los ochenta, principios de los noventa, casi al final del auge del rock glam, pero no voy a especificar un año.**_

_**Ah, quisiera pedirles disculpas por los HORRORES gramáticos del capitulo anterior, no se que paso...**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos, he aquí el capitulo 2:**_

Lo primero que Blaine noto al despertar fue la ausencia de aquel aroma tan familiar, la falta de aquella calidez. Abrió los ojos lentamente; anoche el y Kurt tuvieron que trabajar casi 6 horas extra, por lo que llegaron a su modesto departamento cerca de las 3 am. Lo peor era que vivían en el piso 23, y el ascensor no funcionaba desde hacia varios meses.

Se sentó en la cama, aun adormilado, y miro por la ventana. La vista era lo único bueno de aquel mugroso departamento, mas aun de noche, pero el moreno estaba tan molesto por la hora que ni siquiera le presto atención. _"Ni siquiera amaneció, y ya tenemos que volver al trabajo... ¿Cuanto tiempo mas planean explotarnos?"_ pensó, rechinando los dientes.

Se levanto perezosamente, vistiéndose mientras escuchaba el agua correr en el baño, era Kurt tomando su ducha, como siempre que se levantaba temprano.

- Me pregunto como soporta estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua tan fría- murmuro, con aire pensativo. El también tenia que ducharse en el departamento, pero lo hacia tan rápido como podía, debido a que el agua caliente apenas duraba unos segundos, antes de congelarse completamente. Solían preguntarse como se ducharían en invierno, pero ahora Blaine sabia que pronto se mudarían, gracias a la oferta de Charles Kincaid.

Kurt salio del baño, cubriendo su cintura con una toalla, esperando encontrarse a Blaine ya despierto. Sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación donde el moreno se encontraba sentado en el la cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

- Buenos días Blaine- dijo suavemente el castaño, mientras entraba en la habitación y se dirigía al pequeño armario donde guardaban la poca ropa que habían traído desde Ohio.

- Mas bien buenas noches, apenas son las 6:30- respondió sarcásticamente el moreno, girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Kurt- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?

- 20 minutos tal vez, no lo se con exactitud- el castaño se puso la ropa interior y los jeans antes de mirar a Blaine detenidamente, notando su enojo- ¿Por qué estas enfadado?

- No estoy...- El moreno de detuvo al ver la ceja levantada de Kurt- Es solo que me molesta tener que volver al bar tan temprano, no dormimos ni 4 malditas horas!

- Se que te molesta, pero accedimos a esto ¿recuerdas? A cambio de cantar en el escenario.- el castaño se sentó a su lado, acariciando la espalda de Blaine suavemente.

- Lo se, lo siento, no debería gritarte- respondió el moreno mas calmado, como siempre que estaba cerca de Kurt- Es solo que me gustaría poder darte todo lo que te mereces...

- Oh, Blaine...- el castaño lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras le susurraba- Si estamos juntos, podríamos vivir dentro de una caja de cartón en el medio del boulevard y para mi seria suficiente. Tu eres todo lo que necesito, nunca lo olvides.

Blaine se separo con cuidado de Kurt para luego besarlo, tomando su rostro con sus manos. Pronto el castaño entreabrió sus labios, acariciando los de Blaine con su lengua, lo que basto para que el moreno profundizara el beso. Lamentablemente tenían que ir a trabajar, así que se separaron de mala gana.

Llegaron al Bourbon Room cerca de las 7 am, sin sorprenderse demasiado por su deplorable estado. Se dirigieron a la oficina de Dennis Barnett para avisarle de su llegada, pero su jefe les dijo, sin separar sus ojos de una gran cantidad de dinero que contaba rápidamente:

- Muy bien muchachos, quiero que recojan toda la basura del suelo, limpien las mesas, laven los vasos y las jarras y acomoden las sillas.

- ¿Qué? Pero eso no es para lo que nos contrato ¿Por qué no lo hacen los encargados de la limpieza?- replico Blaine, irritado, mientras Kurt le apretaba el brazo con suavidad, advirtiéndole.

- Los despedí la semana pasada, pedían demasiado dinero, y mas les vale que cuiden el tono en el que le hablan a sus jefes en el futuro, porque puedo dejarlos justo como los encontré: En la calle ¿Entendido?- los ojos de Dennis no se despegaron del dinero, pero su tono de voz era amenazador, lo que no le gusto para nada al molesto moreno.

- ¿Sabe que? ¡Renunciamos! No queremos ni necesitamos de su asqueroso empleo, déselo a los próximos idiotas que pasen.

- Muy bien, están despedidos. Largo de aquí- respondió su antiguo jefe con su habitual desinterés.

Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano y lo arrastro fuera del bar, donde el castaño se soltó bruscamente para frenarlo y decirle:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Necesitamos ese empleo!

- No, no es cierto, hoy firmaremos un contrato con Charles Kincaid, seremos estrellas de rock!

- ¡Pero Blaine, es casi fin de mes, si no pagamos pronto nos van a desalojar! Y no creo que nos hagamos famosos para dentro de 6 días.

Blaine de pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que fue su decisión; al renunciar ese día habían perdido un mes de trabajo que no podrían cobrar.

- Lo siento Kurt, no había pensado en eso. Soy un idiota...- bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. El castaño suspiro, mirándolo con ternura y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Esta bien Blaine, cometiste un error. Ya lo solucionaremos, siempre lo hacemos.

Decidieron volver al departamento a esperar; Kincaid llegaría a las nueve y no podían quedarse en la calle dos horas. Durante el camino de regreso permanecieron en silencio, Blaine estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacer algo que no sea disculparse, mientras que Kurt pensaba, aun muy confundido: _"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Nunca había visto a Blaine reaccionar así..."_

Dos horas mas tarde el incomodo silencio había quedado en el olvido, reemplazado por la emoción de encontrarse con el que seria su primer representante.

Charles Kincaid fue puntual, y a las nueve en punto su limusina se estaciono frente al Bourbon Room. Sorprendido de encontrarlos fuera del bar, dijo:

- Buenos días muchachos, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera?

- Buenos días señor Kincaid; Lamentablemente tuvimos una discusión con nuestro jefe y nos despidió- respondió tranquilamente Kurt, provocandole al moreno un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Enserio? Que pena...- respondió mirando con curiosidad a Blaine, percatándose de su reacción- Bueno, con un poco de suerte no tendrán que volver a trabajar en bares. Ahora a lo nuestro; Tengo el contrato en la limusina junto con un abogado ya pago, solo por si acaso, así que si quieren subir, iremos directamente al estudio de grabación, donde grabaremos un demo para presentar a las disqueras.

- ¿Ahora? tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras guitarras al departamento.

- No hay problema, los alcanzare.- dicho esto les abrió la puerta.

Kurt subió primero, sentándose frente al abogado, un hombre anciano cuyo cabello era completamente blanco. Blaine fue a su lado y tomo su mano con fuerza, evidenciando su temor. Charles Kincaid se acomodo junto al abogado, que inmediatamente saco de su maletín una carpeta transparente donde guardaba el contrato.

El viaje fue muy aburrido para Kurt, que observaba por la ventana el paisaje. Intentando compensar su error, Blaine no lo dejo hacer nada desde que subió al auto. El moreno subió a buscar su guitarra y la de Kurt; negocio con Kincaid, hablo con el abogado, mejoró la oferta y firmo el contrato mientras el castaño simplemente los observaba. Finalmente el también pudo firmar, siendo felicitado por Charles y el abogado:

- No se arrepentirán, se los prometo.

Luego de una rápida parada para dejar al anciano en su casa prosiguieron con el viaje, que afortunadamente no duro mucho mas. Al detenerse, Kurt miro por la ventana y soltó un pequeño grito de asombro. Blaine se inclino hacia el castaño, preocupado, pero cuando vio el estudio exclamo:

- ¿The Record Plant Studios*? ¿Es enserio?

- Para mis clientes solo lo mejor. Vamos, bajen a conocerlo bien- respondió Charles, algo engreído.

Lo recorrieron en un estado de ensoñación, deslumbrándose de su elegante decoración e increíble equipo de grabación, ademas de sus excelentes propiedades acústicas. Kincaid los dejo explorar durante unos minutos, sonriendo complacido, pero luego los llamo:

- Lo siento muchachos, pero tenemos que ir a grabar ahora.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a Charles hasta el estudio, donde los esperaba sentado un hombre, que bebía café con aire pensativo.

- Buenos días William, ¿Como estas?- saludo Kincaid al desconocido, que se levanto de inmediato a estrechar su mano- Permitanme presentarles al mejor técnico de sonido de Los Angeles, William Schuester.

- Un placer conocerlos y, por favor, llámenme Will- Blaine le dio la mano después del castaño, observándolo fijamente. Will era un hombre joven y atractivo, tenia el cabello rizado prolijamente peinado, ademas de una blanca sonrisa muy amigable... tal vez demasiado amigable. No le gusto para nada la atención que ese tal Schuester estaba despertando en Kurt, así que se paro a su lado, tomando su mano firmemente mientras le daba a William una fría mirada.

- Blaine, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- murmuro el castaño a su lado al ver la expresión en su rostro- Tenemos que ser amables con Wil...

El moreno simplemente asintió, apartando la mirada de Schuester, que no se había percatado del malhumor de Blaine. Kurt simplemente no entendía el porque de su actitud, pero no dijo nada. No quería arruinar el día que, a excepción de su renuncia, hasta ahora había sido increíble.

- Bueno, vamos a empezar. Solo por saber, ¿Qué canción van a tocar?- pregunto Will amistosamente, mirando al castaño.

- "Wanted Dead or Alive" de Bon Jovi- respondió inmediatamente Kurt, soltando la mano del moreno mientras le sonreía tímidamente al técnico.

- ¡Excelente canción! ¿Quien la eligió?

- Yo lo hice- respondió amargamente Blaine, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del castaño.

- Ah... Buena canción. Si quieren empezar, pueden pasar a la sala de captación, ya tengo todo listo, solo tenemos que hacer una prueba de sonido- Will parecía algo nervioso a la hora de hablar con Blaine.

- ¿Sala de captación?- pregunto Kurt.

- Así se le dice al estudio, la parte insonorizada de la habitación donde están los músicos o los cantantes- Schuester parecía aliviado de poder volver a hablar con el castaño.

- Entonces, ¿Como se llama esta parte?

- Sala de control- respondió riéndose, provocando también la risa de Kurt.

Charles Kincaid permaneció en silencio, observando la escena con ojo critico. Era obvio que Blaine estaba celoso de Will, pero no entendía por que. William no era gay y entre el y el otro joven no se distinguía nada mas que simpatía.

Finalmente Kurt y Blaine entraron a la sala de captación o estudio. Realizaron las pruebas de sonido satisfactoriamente antes de escuchar la voz de Will:

- Muy bien, cuando quieran pueden empezar.

- ¿Estas listo?- le pregunto el castaño a Blaine.

- Si, lo estoy ¿Tu estas listo?- le respondió con confianza

- Eso creo...

Blaine le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Kurt cerro los ojos y empezó a tocar, mientras el moreno escuchaba atentamente y comenzaba a cantar:

It's all the same, only the names will change

Everyday it seems we're wasting away

Another place where the faces are so cold

I'd drive all night just to get back home

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted dead or alive

Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days

And the people I meet always go their separate ways

Sometimes you tell the day

By the bottle that you drink

And times when you're alone all you do is think

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive

Wanted (wanted) dead or alive

Oh! And I ride!

I'm A cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted (wanted) Dead or alive

Kurt hacia los coros mientras tocaba, y lo hacia muy bien, pero Blaine era increíble, tanto su voz como su destreza con la guitarra como su presencia escénica La mente empresarial de Kincaid pronto noto la diferencia entre ambos: El moreno había nacido para ser una estrella, era ahi donde estaba el negocio...

Now I walk these streets, this six string in my hand

Still playin' for keeps, 'same old me same old band,

I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall

I've seen a million faces (seen an awful lot of faces)

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive

I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side

I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive

And I ride, dead or alive

I still drive, dead or alive

Dead or alive

Dead or alive

Dead or alive

Dead or alive...

Al terminar la canción, Kurt abrió los ojos, sonriendo. Blaine lo abrazo con fuerza, eso había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, si Charles Kincaid no los contrataba después de esa canción, jamas lo haría.

- ¡Whow, eso fue impresionante!- la voz de Will se escuchaba desde la sala de control, donde aplaudía de pie- es la mejor versión que escuche hasta ahora.

- Buen trabajo muchachos, muy buen trabajo- los felicito también Kincaid- estoy sorprendido.

- Gracias señor Kincaid, Will- respondió Blaine cortesmente, inclinando la cabeza.

- Bueno muchachos, salgan así probamos la grabación- comento Schuester, emocionado. Ambos casi corrieron hasta la puerta, cosa que provoco la risa del técnico.

Escucharon la canción varias veces e hicieron algunos comentarios, pero en general los jóvenes se limitaron a sonreír emocionados. Sin embargo, Charles sentía que faltaba algo: Mas integrantes.

- Escuchen muchachos, debemos hablar de la incorporación de mas integrantes- al ver sus expresiones perplejas prosiguió- no me malinterpreten, ustedes son geniales, pero vamos a necesitar a algunos mas si queremos triunfar. No quiero agregar demasiado, tal vez un baterista y un bajista.

- Bueno, me parece buena idea, ¿No crees Blaine? Así tendríamos mas opciones de canciones para elegir.

- Eso creo...- el moreno no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea, pero Kurt parecía estar tranquilo, así que se convenció de calmarse- Si, tienes razón deberíamos hacerlo.

- Excelente elección muchachos, ya tengo algunos nombres pensados, se los presentare en el transcurso de la semana.

- Uff, a sido un día agotador, ¿Alguien quiere un café?- pregunto de improviso Will, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Charles.

- Claro, te acompaño. ¿Quieres que te traiga uno Blaine?- pregunto el castaño, con los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio.

- No, gracias Kurt, tal vez luego.- Will guió al joven hasta la habitación donde había un pequeño comedor, antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y acercarse con el rostro serio.

- Escúchame Kurt, hay algo que debes saber sobre Kincaid...

- ¿Que hay con el?- pregunto el castaño, sorprendido de la cautela de Will.

- El es un hombre de negocios, solo piensa en su agencia. Mejor tengan cuidado, lo he visto dejar en la ruina a decenas de personas para beneficiarse, no te conviene meterte con el.

- No lo entiendo, ¿Ustedes no son amigos?

- No, claro que no, el no tiene amigos, lo hundió a todos para quedarse con la agencia para el. Kincaid solamente me habla bien porque teme que pueda advertirle a alguien sobre el, cosa que estoy haciendo ahora. Si se entera que te dije esto, mi carrera estará arruinada.

- Lo siento Will, de verdad aprecio lo que hiciste, pero este es nuestra única oportunidad, si la desperdiciamos quedaremos en la calle... No puedo decírselo a Blaine.

- Esta bien, es tu decisión solo quería que supieras en lo que te estas metiendo. Ahora, mejor nos apuramos con ese café o van a sospechar- una triste sonrisa surco el rostro de Will mientras preparaba las bebidas, cosa que Kurt no paso desapercibida. _"Oh, dios... ¿En que nos metimos?" _Pensó, preocupado.

Mientras ellos hablaban, una conversación similar ocurría en el estudio:

- Blaine, tengo que hablarte sobre algo importante- dijo Kincaid en cuanto Kurt y Will salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Que sucede señor Kincaid?

- Ah, no se como decirte esto...- hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse en su asiento, claramente nervioso- Tienes verdadero potencial muchacho, no tengo dudas de que seras una gran estrella algún día.

- ¿En verdad? Muchas gracias señor- respondió Blaine, alagado.

- Creo que tú puedes, pero respecto a Kurt... Bueno, para ser honesto, creo que te esta deteniendo.

- ¿De que esta hablando?- el enojo del moreno era evidente, así que Charles cambio de táctica.

- Se que es difícil de aceptar, pero deja tus sentimientos de lado, piensa en el; Sabes que no tiene lo que hace falta para ser estrella de rock, es demasiado delicado, demasiado dulce para esta clase de vida... ¿De verdad quieres meterlo en esto? La realidad que todos los músicos se niegan a aceptar es que el rock no es mas que drogas, alcohol y sexo... Mucho sexo. Imaginemos que logran tener una banda entre los dos, ¿De verdad crees que alguna fanática quisiera acostarse con el? Dejando de lado el hecho de que ambos sean gays, la imagen es lo que vende y tu tienes una increíble imagen, fuerte y masculina. El no, tú y lo sabes, ¿Como crees que se sentiría? Discriminado, dejado de lado, solo... Es mejor apartarlo ahora, antes de que le hagas daño...- la voz de Kincaid fue suave, llena de falsa comprensión. No por algo era tan exitoso, era un experto manipulador, podía convencer a cualquiera de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Pero, si le digo eso, voy a herirlo- las dudas se filtraban en la mente de Blaine, tal vez Charles Kincaid estaba en lo cierto.

- Tal vez un poco, pero nada comparado con lo que le dolería ser rechazado por todos tus fanáticos después.

- Solo quiero hacerlo feliz, darle todo lo que se merece...- la voz del moreno era casi un susurro, cargado de pena.

- Eso es muy honorable, pero si eso es lo que quieres, tienes que llegar a ser famoso primero- Blaine asintió con la confianza renovada. Eso había sido mas fácil de lo que Charles había pensado- Muy bien, quiero ponerte con otros guitarristas, encontraremos a un compañero que te ayude a alcanzar tu máximo potencial.

- No lo se señor Kincaid...- Decidido, Charles empleo su ultimo recurso: Presión.

- Escúchame bien, ¿Sabes a donde te lleva la lealtad en el mundo del rock? A ninguna parte. Obtuviste la oportunidad de convertirte en una estrella, pero odio ver como la desperdicias por estar preocupado por los sentimientos de Kurt...- Blaine, que hasta entonces estaba mirando el suelo, levanto la vista de pronto. Kincaid tenia razón, era su oportunidad, el era una estrella.

- Muy bien, presentemelos lo antes posible, yo hablare con Kurt- el brillo codicioso en los ojos de Charles le paso desapercibido mientras pensaba _"Voy a ser el mejor y ni Kurt ni nadie van a detenerme"_

**Se vienen los primeros problemas...**

***The Record Plant Studios es considerado uno de los mejores estudios de grabación del mundo, búsquenlo en Google!**


	3. Quizás algún día

_**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo terrible! Quisiera agradecerles a todos los que leyeron hasta ahora este fic y en especial a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentarlo o agregarlo a favoritos, de verdad lo aprecio.**_

_**En cuanto a este capitulo... Blaine parece un poco bipolar, pero es porque quise expresar de la manera mas clara posible la confusión que esta sintiendo, y se va a poner peor y peor...**_

El viaje de regreso fue demasiado incomodo para los tres, en especial para Kurt. Luego de su conversación en privado con Will, algo en Charles Kincaid le generaba una extraña sensación de alerta... _"Imaginaciones mías _ pensó, restandole importancia.

Blaine se había sentado frente a el, junto a Kincaid, observándolo detenidamente cuando creía que no lo estaba viendo. Su rostro estaba contraído como si algo lo preocupara.

Charles estaba muy nervioso, reacomodandose en su asiento cada pocos segundos: sabia que la convicción del moreno en sus palabras se desvanecería en cuanto estuviera a solas con ese exasperante muchacho; incluso desde donde estaba sentado podía percibir la fragilidad y la dulzura que Kurt emanaba, era tan repugnante... Charles Kincaid era homofobico desde que tenia memoria, su padre se había encargado de eso, criandolo a su imagen y semejanza antes de legarle su imperio, la Agencia de Talento Kincaid. Sin embargo, la presentación de Blaine en el Bourbon Room le había impresionado demasiado, no podía ignorarlo solo porque fuera gay, pero ese Kurt... Desde que lo había visto apenas pudo reprimir el asco que le inspiraba, aunque al verlo junto a su futura estrella tomó la difícil decisión de fingir el tiempo necesario antes de sacárselo de encima. Y ahora, su oportunidad de oro se desvanecía bajo el desagradable encanto que ese muchacho parecía tener sobre Blaine..._"Completamente repugnante"._

Mientras Charles estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Blaine observaba a Kurt firmemente, como si quisiera memorizar cada trazo de su rostro, cada curva de sus suaves facciones... ¿Qué estaba pensando? No podía hacerle eso a Kurt, el era un buen cantante y músico, tal vez no para el rock, pero aun así... ¡No podía simplemente echarlo! Y, sin embargo, dudaba, con las palabras de Kincaid resonando en su mente. _"¿Qué voy a hacer? Amo a Kurt mas que a nadie en el mundo, pero el futuro de mi carrera depende de que el no este en mi banda..."_ Y, sin embargo, cada vez que lo miraba, con esos hermosos ojos claros y esos dulces labios rosados... No podía hacerlo, ¡No lo haría!... ¿O tal vez si?

Al llegar a su modesto apartamento se despidieron de Charles, llevándose la promesa de que pronto estarían en contacto. Ni siquiera se miraron el uno al otro hasta entrar a su departamento, donde el castaño se enfrento a Blaine, cruzado de brazos:

- Muy bien, ¿Qué esta pasando? Desde que estuviste a solas con Kincaid no me diriges la palabra.

- ¿De qué estas hablando Kurt? No esta pasando nada- intento negar el moreno, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Aun no había tomado una decisión y realmente no quería discutir con el.

- Es obvio que algo sucede, o no tendrías esa expresión en tu rostro- replico Kurt, algo molesto. Suspiró, acercándose a Blaine y tomando su mano- Por favor, quiero ayudarte, de verdad, pero tienes que confiar en mi... Verte así me duele Blaine.

Eso fue lo que termino por quebrar al moreno, incluso sin haber decidido ya estaba lastimandolo. Impulsivamente tiro de su mano, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- No pasa nada Kurt, lo juro, simplemente estaba cansado, pero ya estoy mejor...

- De acuerdo Blaine, te creo- respondió sin demasiada convicción- Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que lo se, y yo te amo también...- se besaron lenta y apasionadamente, antes de irse a dormir, sin soltar sus manos ni un segundo.

Era una mañana oscura y gris, tanto que, pese a que eran las nueve, aun parecía de noche. Bajo ese velo de oscuridad, Blaine abrió los ojos. Miro el reloj y se levanto rápidamente, desentrelazando su mano de la de Kurt. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero rápidamente se convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Durante la noche había tenido tiempo de meditar bien la situación y se dio cuenta lo débil que había sido, ¡No podía renunciar a su sueño de esa manera! Así que había llamado a Kincaid pese a la hora desde el teléfono que había en el pasillo, para indicarle que fuera a buscarlo a las diez de la mañana. Charles había sonado muy complacido, haciéndole entender que estaba haciendo lo correcto tanto para Kurt como para el mismo.

Se vistió silenciosamente, mirando al castaño cada pocos segundos; Estaba descansando sobre su costado izquierdo, cubierto hasta la cintura con las raídas sabanas. Sus rosados labios, que contrastaban con la blancura de su rostro, estaban entreabiertos, mientras respiraba acompasadamente. No podía irse así, debía explicarle donde estaba... Pensó en despertarlo para explicarle, pero al final decidió dejarle una nota:

**"Querido Kurt:**

**Últimamente**** notaste que actuaba algo extraño y, pese a que intente convencerte de que no era nada, estoy seguro de que nunca me creíste ¿Verdad? Bueno, lo que sucede es que estuve hablando con Kincaid y me di cuenta de que no podemos seguir tocando juntos. Por favor, no te enojes, es que eres demasiado bueno para el rock, demasiado amable y dulce... Lo siento, no intento insultarte, pero es la realidad y creo que lo sabes.**

**Me fui con Charles a conocer a algunos músicos que podrían estar en la banda, cuando vuelva podemos discutir si quieres, pero por favor, perdóname es por tu propio bien.**

**Te ama,**

**Blaine"**

Dejo la nota sobre la almohada, suponiendo que así seria mas fácil de encontrar y salio, suprimiendo la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un error.

Charles Kincaid llego justo a tiempo, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción tatuada en el rostro. No solo se había conseguido una espectacular nueva estrella, sino que también había separado a una desagradable pareja homosexual. Ademas, Blaine era demasiado masculino para ser gay, probablemente solo había sido una aventura.

Vio al joven moreno salir, buscándolo con la mirada, así que suprimió su sonrisa y le hizo señas con la mano, indicándole que se acercara.

- Buenos días Blaine, ¿Como te encuentras?- la falsa preocupación de su rostro conmovió al joven, que no notó la malicia en sus ojos.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Lamento haberlo llamado tan tarde...- comenzó a disculparse, siendo interrumpido amablemente por Kincaid.

- No tienes porque disculparte Blaine, tomaste la mejor decisión posible en una situación muy delicada y querías decírmelo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablas, ¿Si?

- Gracias señor, de verdad lo aprecio.

- Bueno, vamos a mi oficina, hay personas que quiero presentarte.

Durante el corto viaje permanecieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus respectivos pensamientos.

La oficina de Kincaid era muy amplia y elegante, las paredes cubiertas con fotos enmarcadas y premios en los estantes, recuerdos de los muchos talentos que Kincaid había descubierto. _"Me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos" _pensó Blaine, mientras seguía silencioso a Charles. _"No reconozco a ninguno, ¿Donde estarán ahora?" _Todos aquellos jóvenes habían sido como el, soñadores en busca de fama y amor, hasta que conocieron a Kincaid... En busca de su propio beneficio, el los arrastro a un mundo vacío y desolado, que la mayoría no pudo soportar. Charles realmente esperaba que aquel joven moreno fuera mas fuerte que todos ellos.

Sentados de espaldas a la puerta se encontraban tres jóvenes de la edad de Blaine, que voltearon en cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse. El moreno los contempló en silencio, mientras Kincaid se adelantaba para estrechar sus manos a modo de saludo.

- Gracias a los tres por venir, permitanme presentarles a su nueva estrella: Blaine Anderson- les dijo Charles a los jóvenes, que miraron al moreno con renovado interés Ellos son Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman y Finn Hudson. Todos son excelentes músicos, pero necesitan un vocalista, y tu eres el mejor que he escuchado en mi vida.

- Umm... Gracias por dejarme tocar con ustedes- respondió Blaine, intentando no olvidar sus modales. Usualmente Kurt era el que se encargaba de esas cosas, por lo que su saludo le sonó muy patético a sus oídos. Estrecho las manos de los jóvenes analizando a cada uno: Sam era rubio, con una sonrisa amable y evidente atractivo físico sin embargo el moreno noto enseguida que no era gay; Puck tenia una mirada ruda, combinado con su ropa de cuero y su peinado moikano se veía como un autentico ex convicto, pero le sonrió al estrechar su mano, haciéndolo sentir mas cómodo Finn, por su parte, era increíblemente alto, con el cabello oscuro y la frente amplia, pero su expresión facial denotaba algo de confusión y, combinado con sus torpes movimientos, Blaine dedujo que se trataba de alguien algo tonto.

- Es un placer conocerte- saludo primero Sam, para luego pegarle disimuladamente un codazo a Puck

- ¡Ay! ¿Que demonios...- la mirada del rubio le aclaro todo- Ah, si, bienvenido a bordo...

- Blaine Anderson- aclaró el moreno.

- ¡Blaine! Cierto...- ignoro la mirada desaprobatoria de Sam, que meneaba la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- ¡Hola! Espero te guste cantar con nosotros- saludó emocionado Finn, sonriendole. Al moreno le cayo bien al instante.

Hablaron durante un tiempo sobre bandas de rock, música posibles nuevos nombres, mientras Kincaid los observaba, comentando algo de vez en cuando. Así Blaine se enteró que los tres sabían de su homosexualidad y no tenían ningún problema con eso, ademas de que estaban buscando a un buen vocalista desde hacia años. El, por su parte, les hablo de su mala suerte en Los Angeles, pero no les dijo nada sobre Kurt, cosa que sorprendió a Charles _"¿Acaso se avergüenza de su patético novio? Esto fue mas fácil de lo que había pensado.." _Así que decidió acelerar las cosas:

- ¿Por qué no vamos a grabar un demo? Tengo las instalaciones de Plant Record Studios reservadas para casos como este, podemos ir ahora mismo- tal como sospechó, la joven banda se emocionó ante la idea de su primer demo juntos, pobres incrédulos.

Los jóvenes estaban ya en la limusina, conversando muy emocionados, mientras Charles terminaba de juntar sus papeles de la oficina. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando el teléfono sonó. Maldiciendo a su secretaria enferma, atendió:

- Agencia de Talentos Kincaid, Es Charles Kincaid al habla

- ¿Hola? ¿Señor Kincaid? Soy Kurt, por favor, dejeme hablar con Blaine un segundo, es urgente...- la voz del muchacho sonaba desesperada y muy dolida, como si hubiera estado llorando, tanto que casi le dio pena.

- Escúchame Kurt, Blaine dice que esta muy ocupado ahora, ¿Que sucede?- la falsa comprensión de Charles alentó al castaño a seguir hablando.

- Es que... Esta mañana me desperté y no estaba y encontré una nota diciendo que me habian echado de la banda... Y no entiendo nada señor, ¿Por qué me estan haciendo esto?

- Esto es tan difícil para mi como lo es para ti Kurt, pero creo que mereces saber la verdad: Blaine ya no te quiere...- una pequeña pausa estrategicamente colocada le dio el efecto buscado, a través del teléfono se escucho un gemido ahogado, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago al joven castaño. Luego, prosiguió Yo le insistí en que te dijera la verdad, pero el pensó que seria mejor que no lo supieras, así seria mas fácil para el... Ya se que es difícil de creer, pero usa la lógica ¿Qué eres demasiado bueno para el rock? No caigas en su juego Kurt, ¿Qué clase de persona le diría eso a alguien que ama? Simplemente quiso evitarse una discusión, nada mas... Lo siento tanto, se que lo amas...

- No- respondió, frió y herido- El no es el hombre que yo amaba... No mas...

- Espera Kurt, no cometas ninguna estupidez...- no había respuesta- ¡Kurt!- el castaño colgó, dejando a un muy satisfecho Charles Kincaid sonriendo en su oficina, complacido.

Al colgar el teléfono Kurt entró inmediatamente su departamento, donde se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar... Lloraba por su alma rota, por aquel amor que ambos habían perdido... Lloraba porque ya nada quedaba de aquel Blaine que alguna vez conoció. En algún momento se levanto, ya sin lagrimas por derramar, pero con el dolor aun latente en su pecho y tomó una decisión, tal vez no la mejor de todas, pero la mejor para el...

Blaine volvió al departamento bien entrada la noche, mientras pensaba en la el demo y lo emocionante que había sido ese día, mientas ideaba en su mente un sinfín de disculpas para Kurt. Lo había extrañado todo el día, lamentándose de no haberlo llevado consigo, pero al final se dio cuenta de que había sido lo correcto.

Al entrar noto enseguida la oscuridad en la que su hogar estaba inmerso, pensando que, tal vez, Kurt ya estuviera dormido...

Entró en la habitación esperando hallarlo, pero lo único que encontró fue su ropa revuelta y una nota, escrita con la prolija caligrafía del joven castaño. Con las manos temblorosas, abrió la carta, que decía:

_"Blaine:_

_Decidí__ despedirme de la misma manera que tu te despediste de mi, simplemente para ahorrarme la obvia discusión. Lo que hiciste fue mas de lo que puedo soportar, fue humillante, cruel e injustificado, pero no es la única razón, ni la mas importante... Has cambiado Blaine, desde que conocimos a Charles Kincaid me ignoras o me tratas mal, para luego volver a casa y seguir siendo el mismo de antes. Es demasiado para mi, y pese a que me duele en lo mas hondo de mi corazón, he decidido dejarte..._

_Pero tal vez solo estés perdido, quizás algún día el hombre al que amé, al que aun amo, vuelva a encontrarme, y yo volveré a su lado, como siempre lo hice..._

_Siempre seras mi sueño hecho realidad y, donde sea que __estés_

_Te ama_

_Kurt"_

Blaine parpadeo, intentando contener las lagrimas. Kurt se había ido...

- Oh, no... no, no, NO!- salio corriendo del departamento, bajando las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo. Al salir a la calle la fría realidad lo envolvió aun mas- ¿Kurt, donde estas?

En un sucio callejón, rodeado de cajas de cartón y abrazando al mismo tiempo su guitarra acústica y una bolsa que contenía la poca ropa le quedaba, Kurt Hummel lloró una vez mas, contemplando el cielo sin luna, brindándole sus últimos pensamientos, antes de quedarse dormido, al hombre que rompió su corazón,...

_**No crean que esto se va a quedar así, se viene algo mucho peor...**_


End file.
